Doofenshmirtz love
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: Wow! Is this actually the first time this idea been used? Well I hope you all like it. Doofenshmirtz falls in love with a girl he has met only once. He asks Perry the Platypus for help. Will it end in romance, or will Doof stay lonely?
1. The crush

Doofenshmirtz love

by

Mastermindhunter

The sun was shining down on the marvelous tristate area. It seemed to be a normal summer day in the city of Danville, or at least what the city of Danville considered to be a normal day. Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in the center of their backyard, as usual in the morning. Right at their feet, Perry their pet Platypus sat there on all fours, his eyes in their usuall out of focused gaze, staring at nothing in particular. He occasionally made a chattering noise. Above the backyard, in the upstairs window, Candace was watching the boys carefully, noticing that they were probably going to do something that she could bust them for later on. She would, of course not succeed. Stacy was talking to her about how to stop trying to bust her brothers. Phineas was talking about what the were going to be doing to for the day. They were considering different possibilities, when they finally decided on something they enjoyed. They were so enthusiastic until they asked the daily question, which of course was never awnsered.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas looked around.

What they didn't know was that Perry crawled over to the next door neihbors flower pot, and removed the dirt and plant. He dove in, sending him flying into the base of his espionage job. He walked right in to his chair ready for orders on what his mission was. It no doubt had to do with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz was of course his arch nemesis. Major Monogram showed up on the screen in his usual expressionless glance.

"Hello Agent P. We have recieved reports on suspicious activities on Doofenshmirtz." A picture in the upper right hand corner appeared. It showed Doofenshmirtz holding up a book, hiding his face, granted his eyes which were barely above the rim. It seemed like he was not necessarily reading the book, but rather staring at someone a few tables away. "We have reports that Doofenshmirtz has been spotted continuously in the Danville library. This cannot be good in any way."

Just then a squeaky teenage voice was coming from the background. It was none other than Karl's."Actually sir, it's not considered suspicious activity. You just needed something for Agent P to do, and you don't like libraries because you got tossed out for making a large racket."

"Oh give it a rest Karl. Anyway I want you to get down to the bottom of what Doofenshmirtz is up to. Good luck Agent P." With that Perry saluted Major Monogram, and ran out to head to the Danville library. The library was enourmous. He scaled the walls, looking on each floor. He looked through every window, trying to see which floor held Doofenshmirtz. He found him on the fourth floor. He jumped through the window landing on the carpeted floor, in his defensive lke posture. Each person on that floor gave him a blank stare, and continued reading their preffered books. Doofenshmirtz didn't look away from his book. It seemed like he didn't notice. He continued reading his book. The cover said **"The perfect next big invention for the evil villain." **The librarian held up a sign that sat on her desk. It read, "PLEASE REMAIN QUIET WHILE READING IN PROGRESS THANK YOU!" He was very embarrased, and walked out of the library. He hid behind a tree, and waited for Doofenshmirtz to come out of the library. He watched with cold eyes as he saw him coming out of the library.

Suddenly he was coming out, and hid behind a rather large tree. His breathing was hitching. He peeked behind it, not looking toward the library, but the bakery next door to it. Perry watched as Doofenshmirtz reached into his lab coat, to pull something out. His face was totally nervous. This didn't seem to be Dr. D's usuall behavior. Perry watched, ready to snatch away any crazy invention that Doof was planning on using. The crazy villain pushed his back against the tree he was leaning against. Perry looked towards the bakery Heinz was looking at. Suddenly the crazed doctors cheeks started getting pink.

A rather dazzling woman strolled out of the bakery, with a smile on her face. Her long hair was a smooth brown color, like chocolate. She wore a light sky blue silk blouse, with black dress pants. Doofenshmirtz pulled a small book from the side of his lab coat. Perry watched for a while, until he realized what was going on. He had a crush. This made him smile widely, but then a made him feel rather nausious. The girl was beautiful, but Doofenshmirtz was not that appealing to women. It seemed a little akward almost. That's when he heard footsteps behind himself.

"Perry the platypus?" Uh-oh busted! Dr. Doofenshmirtz picked him up, gripping him like a package. His arms were pinned against his sides. Doofenshmirtz's face didn't seem very pleasant, but then again, it usually didn't. His rather pointy nose was pressed firmly against Perry's bill. "I didn't even do anything evil this week. Why are you following me around?" Suddenly the book that was in his lab coat plopped on the grass. Perry raised an eyebrow, looking at the novel on the ground. Doofenshmirtz let out an annoyed sigh, and his face grew aggravated, yet embrrased. "Yes, it's true, Perry the platypus. I have a crush on that girl." It wasn't until then, that they noticed that she was staring in their direction. Doofenshmirtz dropped Perry, and leaned against the tree in a casual posture wistling away. Perry was sitting there, chattering. The girl shrugged, and kept walking away.

Doofenshmirtz sighed, and looked as she walked away. His moping appearance turned to stone as he saw Perry staring up at im with a big grin on his face. Perry apparently thought it was quite funny. He had seen it happen many times, but the women that Doofenshmirtz liked seemed a little spunky, with big attitude, but not somebody like this girl seemed to be. Doofenshmirtz actually had a crush on someone? Sheesh! He Looked at him in an angry glance.

"Do you think that having an interest in someone else is funny, Perry the Platypus? Well let me tell you the whole story. I was in the library last week, trying to find some books on making my next inator, so I looked in the science section. There was one book about inventions left, so I reached for it. Suddenly somebody's hand showed up before mine did, but it was too sudden for me to pull away. Now, Perry the platypus, I've met many women with great personality, but this girl was something else. You should have seen her up close. Just her face in that light." He laced his fingers, and held them up to his cheek, apparently thinking of her. "Her eyes were the perfect shade of Brown. it was such a dark shade of brown, it was almost black, with a tint of burgendy. The real heart stopper was when she spoke. It was just a few words, though, and they were, "Umm you're sort of crushing my hand."

Perry was slowly nodding listening carefully to how this whole mess got started. "You see, I am a very shy person, sometimes. I don't know why exactly, but when I saw her, I couldn't stop thinking of her. I just kept going to the library, hoping to see her in hopes of getting her attention. One day I saw her heading out of the library, and she dropped this book from her stack." He held the book out for Perry to see it. He laid it in Perry's hands. Perry stared at it. The spine showed that the book was very old, and reaching it's retirement of the library. "I want to hand it back to her, but I'm too nervous." He laid his back against the tree, and slid down, sighing. His eyes shot to Perry, his expression on his face still in a mournfull glance. "I just feel so lost. I've never had to build up my courage to talk to a girl. I could always talk to women easily, but she feels different." That's when Doofenshmirtz slowly smiled to Perry.

"Perhaps you could help me out?" That's when his face got real tense, and he stared at him. Did he really need a platypus's help, or even his nemesis's help for that matter? Still he had helped him in other predicaments. Would it really be much trouble helping him with a woman. He looked up to Doofenshmirtz, and smiled with a thumbs up. Doofenshmrtz was surprised, and picked Perry up, hugging him to his cheek. Perry blushed a little, with the close contact. "Oh thank you, Perry the platypus! How can I thank you?" For Perry, just not mentioning the hug was thanks enough.


	2. Norine

Doofenshirtz love ch. 2

by

Mastermindhunter

Perry had jumped from Doof's hands, and kept the mystery girl in sight. She was no doubt pretty quick on her feet. Her dark brown hair wafted as she walked. Suddenly the shoulder bag that was on her waist had flopped over, spilling all of the contents that laid inside. The mystery girl let out a light sigh, and worked on picking up her items. Her library card slid near the parking meter Perry was hiding behind. It read Norine. That was a pretty name. He pulled out a pad of paper, and wrote down the name quickly. She picked up the card, and shoved it back in her bag with everything else. Perry hid behind a mailbox, when she turned around. Obviously her hearing was pretty good. She pulled her shoulder bag a little bit closer, and turned back around rather nervously. He kept her in view, so she would give something else away. He followed her all the way to the suburbs. The neiborhood she resided in looked a little poor in class. She waltz up to a rather small house. It was definitley much smaller than the flin family's house. The girl reached under a mat, and grabbed a key. Perry only caught a small glimpse of inside. He figured that he should get a better view. The window was clean open, so he took a peek inside.

Regardless of the wethered look on the outside of the house, the inside looked quite nice, and had a hint of Jazzyness. Inside were a few pieces of furniture. It had what a normal home would have. There was a television, a couch, a coffee table that had a few diet soda cans on top of it, and of course a rather large bookcase. The walls were a light sky blue color. The sofa was satiny white, with pillows that had geometric shapes sewn in. She definitely had no pets, and was rather clean. The coffee table, television frame, a bookcase were jet black. It seemed to sort of resemble a coffee lounge.

Norine walked in and placed her group of books in a wicker box on the side of a couch. She walked in to a room and closed the door to what Perry guess was a bedroom. The television clicked on as an older but still plenty young girl was coming from the kitchen, and leaped onto the sofa, and turned on the tv. She clicked the remote until she found a fashion show. She got up when she saw Norine coming back. Her ensemble had changed rather raggedly. A black tee covered her, with worn jeans, and black converse. Her hair seemed rather poofy now. She sat down on the couch with her apparent roomate. She bent over the little wicker box on the floor, with the books inside. On the side, there was a paper that read _**NORINE"S LIBRARY BOOKS. **_Perry wrote on the second line of his notepad that she loved books. Norine picked one up, and started reading it, with her roomate staring at her. She didn't look up when her roomate smirked. Then out of nowhere her book was snatched away.

"Please give me my book back, Denah." She said calmly as she reached over her. The girl who's name was Denah was holding Norine away with her legs, and free hand.

"You know, you're the only person I know that reads even when there's a television right infront of you. I should just put you in a room without books and see you crack. You just read too much." She laughed, when Norine finally got her book back.

Norine smirked back at her. She reopened the book, and started reading the pages. "I watch television. I just don't watch it as much as you do, is all. Oh, and for the record, there is no such thing as reading too much. Reading a book is perfectly healthy and normal. You should read more books. It makes you feel really good after a hard day of work." She reached for a red ribbon bookmark. Denah made a raspberry noise, and commented back.

"The only time you _do_ watch television is when the baseball game is on." She sneered. She shot a warning glance over to Denah, and resumed reading. Perry wrote down baseball right away. Norine kept reading, and looked at the clock on the wall. She closed her book, and walked out of the room. When she ran into the kitchen, Denah looked towards the window, and Perry ducked just in time. Denah ran over to the window. Perry sat at the foot of the window. When Denah raised an eyebrow, Perry sat there and chattered. She raised an eyebrow and closed the window half way. When Norine came back, she asked for the remote. Denah handed her the remote, and Norine switched it to Major legue baseball. It was the Chicago cubs, against the Sox. "So I guess now would be great time to ask how your day was. Did you have an easy time at the photo developers? The dark room doing you any good?"

Norine shrugged a bit. She apparently worked with cameras. "I don't know. I got a good amount this week. This hyper girl with orange hair keeps running in with a camera. She's always wanting her pictures done practically everyday. She says they're pictures of her brothers doing crazy things or something like that." She popped her can open, and sipped her soda out a bit. "You wouldn't think that it would be that weird, but these pictures actually look quite intense. I wonder why their moms let them do such crazy things. I don't want to talk about the darkroom right now. Just pipe down okay? The game's on." She sank in her seat cushion a little bit. "Just a few more paychecks, and I'll have enough money to buy that building, and I can open my own book store. Won't it be great?"

"Alright, bookworm. Change of topic. Have you gone out with Chase yet?" She looked away from the screen, and glanced at her with a look that seemed like she wanted to say _are you kidding? _"You haven't yet? Jeez! I'm trying to set you up with all these different guys. Why can't you just go out with at least one? They won't hurt you, or do anything stupid. They're really sweet." She grabbed a bottle of tea, and took a drink out of the bottle.

Norine shook her head. "Not a chance. Those guys all look the same. None of them have any distinguishing features. I don't like guys that look like Ken dolls. Don't you think there's qualities other than good looks?" Denah sat there with her mouth gaping wide, and gasping, like she had just been insulted. Norine raised an eyebrow, and let out a quiet breathy laugh. "Besides those guys are way too cocky. They're too confident. They lack modesty. When I turn a guy down, I don't expect them to act so shocked. I thought that Chase would just shatter right then and there. Isn't there at least one guy you'll introduce me too, that doesn't act like a total meathead? Besides I doubt that the guys you intriduce me too even like me. I can see them staring at you. You're way prettier than me." She must have struck a nerve, because Denah's face got tense.

Suddenly the remote was snatched from her, by Denah. She looked at her with her eyebrows in a straight line. "You know what? No more baseball. We're watching fashion channel." With a huff. Her eyebrows knitted together, and she smiled sweetly, grasping her book. She delve into the story, and watched with a keen eye. "You know. Maybe if you hadn't hung around with the nerds, and geeks as a kid, and hung out with the cheerleaders, and football players, maybe you would be living up town with a real nice guy right about now."

"Yeah whatever. Before you change the channel, can you record it, so I don't miss the game?" She nodded cooly, as her roomate ran into the backyard. She laid on her back, and opened her boombox. A noticable CD was popped into the player. When it was turned on, the famous song gitchi gitchi goo played through the speakers. She hummed it perfectly. "Sheesh. I love that song. It's so catchy! Who sings that song anyway?" Her eyes shifted away from her book, when she saw a teal figure moving out of the corner of her eye. By the time she glanced, Perry had already got on all fours, and was ready to make a chattering sound.

Norine looked at the tiny unique animal. She walked over to it, and knelt down near him. "Hey Denah. Come out here, and take a look at this!" Denah ran out, and walked up to the Platyous, and approached a little too close. Norine held an arm out, and resumed staring at it. "Whoah careful! Don't get too close. You'll spook it." The women just stood there and glanced at it. "Hey Denah go over to the patio and grab my camera. I wanna take a picture of it."

"D-umm okay, but what is it, exactly?" Denah looked at Perry with a disgusted look. "It looks like a deformed duck." She laughed as she walked back with the bulky black camera. Perry responded with a chatter.

Norine chuckled as she took her big black camera in hand. "No silly. It's a platypus." She responded as she took a rag to the camera. "Now I've only heard of these things coming from Tasmania and Austrailia. I've never seen one in real life before. Which means that either this thing escaped from the zoo, or that this little guy's a pet. Don't you think this is exciting? it is so cute!" She said as she adjusted the focus of the lens.

Denah simply made a sarcastic gagging noise. " Well I think it's ugly. Seriously how do you know this stuff?"

"Eh, I've read my fare share of wildlife atlases. And I think he's a pretty platypus. Say cheese platypus!" Perry chattered as the picture was taken, showing his teeth. She took his picture with a click, and smiled at the accomplishement of the photograph. "Watcha recon we should do? Should we you know call someone?"

Norine and Denah ran into the hose, to the house to get a phone, but before they could return Perry had ran behind a corner, and put his fedora back on. When finally escaping the women's home, he had plenty of information on Norine. He had ran back to Doofenshmirtz apartment after that. He gave him all his notes, and Doofenshmirtz looked at them with contention. "Wow, Perry the platypus. these are good notes. You're good No wonder I have trouble trying to defeat you."

1. Name is Norine

2. Loves to read, and loves books

3. Listens to music

4. Enjoys Baseball

5. Doesn't date guys with no manners

6. Works as a photography developer

7. Admires wildlife

Doofenshmirtz looked at the notes carefully. "Did you find any evidence that she could be evil in any way?" Perry shook his head no. Doofenshmirtz looked down, wondering how he would break it to her when and if he got a date with her.

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she sat on the sofa, reading a magazine. Don't waste your time Perry. Do you have any idea how long it took dad to ask mom out?"

"Hey! Nobody asked you, Venessa. I am very confident in my romance skills." Perry stared at Doofenshmirtz with a raised eyebrow. Venessa stared the same way, only with a smirk on her face."Okay, maybe I am a little nervous." Vanessa raised both eyebrows in a way that said differently. "Okay maybe I'm scared out of my mind! Well now that I've got insight on what she likes, I guess it's my turn to start on the hard part. Now I need to find a way to . . . " He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Ask her out."


	3. Danville library

Doofenshmirtz love ch. 3

by

Mastermindhunter

The next day, Doofenshmirtz headed to the library to hopefully find the charming girl, whose name he now knew was Norine. When he came up to the door, he took a deep jagged breath. His sweaty palms locked around the door's bar. He pushed the handle into the air conditioned building of literature. He walked in to the large library's lobby. The library was immense. How would he be able to find her again? A message board was on the wall near the check out counter. There were papers held up with thumb tacks. There was a paper in the center that read in bold letters **"Book club meeting today in the mystery wing on the third floor."** Doofenshmirtz knew if anything, that she would be in the book club. He ran up the stairs with his book in hand. His lab coat fluttered behind him as he ran up the stairs. He grasped the book that he saw Norine drop close to his body.

When he reached the top stair, he saw her in a circle with people around her. They all held the same book. It showed a picture of a windchime. The cover read _"When the children knew too well." _She smiled opening the book with the other ladies of the group. The group asked who would like to read first. A woman with red hair offered to be the first to read. "All right Mrs. Flynn. You may start to read." She was about to start, until her cellphone started going off. She looked down at who the caller i.d. was. She let out a huff, and quietly excused herself. They all nodded, and let her leave. She ran down the stairs past Heinz, and started talking.

"Candace, what is it? I'm in the middle of book club. Well I'll take a look at what the boys did when I get home okay?" She hung up, and walked back up the stairs. When she returned to the circle, they began. Norine opened the tiny book, and read with the group. Heinz wathched Norine as she held the gentle smile. He figured he would wait till the book club was over. A stack of recently returned books was right near the stairs. He looked through the stack, and grasped the top one. It was about technology. Well, no it wasn't a problem reading a bit while he waited. In between his chapters, he would glance at her. Every smile, every giggle, every confused look, every turn she got to read. It made Doofenshmirtz just want to be with her all the more.

The girl who Doofenshmirtz assumed was the head of the book club, clapped the book shut with her four fingers and thumb. "All right. two o clock. We'll start back up tomorrow." They all went their seperate ways, and left the library. Norine left the once circle of people, and put all the chairs where they once belonged. As soon as they where put back, she sat down at a table, and started to read a different book. This was it. It was either now or never. Doof got up, and clutched the forgotten book tight in his grasp. He felt like his stomach was in the olympics, doing summersalts, and backflips. If he lost his breakfast infront of her, it was over. He his hair spiking, His pupils turning big, his breath pitching, his heart excelerating, and his knees feeling like they would fail.

"Oh hello" She looked up at Doofenshmirtz, and smiled softly. He melted at her voice. He smiled trying his best not to run.

He finally planted his feet on the carpet, knowing he wouldn't move."He he, hello." He smiled nervousley. "Um I was wondering, is your name Norine?" Her smile lightly widened. She must have used the smile to confirm that she was. Her answer wasn't really too suprising, considering that Perry told him already. It made Doofenshmirtz happy to see her smile, on his account. "Well then I do believe that you might have dropped this book." He held the book before him for her to see. Her smile vanished at the sight of the book, and turned to one of suprise.

She snatched the book away staring at the cover. "Oh my gosh. Where did you find this book?" She smiled up to him, as if she had been blessed.

"Well I just so happened to find it sitting in the lobby. I asked the lady at the front who dropped this book, and she pointed to you." He lied through his teeth. He didn't want to lie, but if she adored him or returning it, what was the trouble telling her a different story of how he found out? She hugged the book close to her chest, and shook Heinzes large hands. He gasped on the inside as she shook his hands. Her hands were smaller than his, but fit into his hands perfectly.

Norine looked back at the book. "Thank you so much, stranger. I would have defenitely been in big trouble, if I had never found that book." He smiled at his good deed. He would do much more than that for this girl. He turned towards he library table he was at before, but stopped when he felt a tug on his hand. "Wait I see your sitting alone at that table, would you like to sit with me?" Doof thought about it. He was totally frightened of making a fool of himself. Then again he always made a fool of himself, so what was the difference. He sat down, and smiled.

He didn't think he had ever felt as scared as he did now. She was right here infront of him, asking for _his_ presence. This felt like some crazy dream. "So you know my name. May I ask what yours is?"

He head was searching for words. He spoke, but they came out in the wrong order. "Umm my Heinz is name." An instant giggle escaped Norine's lips. Heinz then noticed what he just said, and decided to try again. "Err I mean I'm Norine, or ahh sorry. I-" Norine nodded, and spoke, sparing Doofenshmirtz to make anymore mistakes.

"I understand. Your name is Heinz. It's nice to meet you Heinz." She laid her elbow on the table, and held the side if her face up with her hand.

"Umm yeah. My friends just call me by my last name, Doofenshmirtz." He didn't get called Heinz as much as he thought he should. Only few people called him by his first name, because his doctor persona always replaced it, thus people remembered his last name easier.

"Hmm. Doofenshmirtz. Why does that sound familiar? Oh wait! I think I've heard that name. Don't think me rude, but I think I've heard of one of your relatives. Now would you by any chance be related to Roger Doofenshmirtz, the mayor?" Doofenshmirtz was suddenly outraged by this. Was his brother trying to ruin his chances at a relationship? He just wished that for one day he wouldn't have to live in little brother's shadow. Regardless of his jelousy he would tell the truth. He had already told everyone else. Why not tell this girl? He was going to loose her anyway. He was sure of it.

He sighed, and crossed his arms. "Yes. He's my little brother."

She smiled. "What a lucky guy." She smirked. Heinz thought she was talking about him, and how lucky he was to have a little brother who was mayor. "I'm serious. He is so lucky to have such a nice big brother like you. I wish I had a big brother to help me when I loose things. He seems lucky to have someone watch out for him like that." Heinz couldn't believe it. Nobody ever referred to his brother being the lucky one. He had also never gotten praised or his job as a big brother. He did admit, having a little brother was very hard, when he looked at things from his perspective. "Yeah I have a little brother too, and a big sister. I guess sometimes it feels like little siblings live to make your life difficult, but they still love you." She smirked. Doofenshmirtz looked in his lap, and smiled a bit. It was true that, even though Heinz did get angry at his brother often, Roger still was plenty caring for him. It made Doofenshmirtz feel a bit bad.

"Hehe I guess so. Hey are you doing anything tomorrow?" Heinz spoke up.

Norine looked at him, thinking for a bit. "Well I've got to go to my job, but other than that, no. Why? Would you like to go somewhere sometime?" Heinz saw her grin, a little. He took a shot at it.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me tomorrow. You know. Just to get to know eachother, a little bit. I mean, if you want to. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do." He felt a bit nervous at the answer. He felt the pressure in his stomach say that she would say absolutely not. He braced for the painful answer.

"I would love to go somewhere with you."

He knew it. There was no way she would ever go out with him. He might as well just live out the rest of his life alone, and just lock the door of his home. It felt useless. He just wanted to go home, and read a book, with a tub of ice cream possibly, and never come back to the library again, because- Wait hold up. What did she say? Did she say she would go somewhere with him? This was quite unbelievable. It was fairly tough to comprehend what she said. She said yes! He felt so amazing, that nothing could ruin this moment, right now. So the only words he could think of were the words of reasurance.

"Really?"

She put her book in her purse, and nodded. "Yeah of course. But before we go anywhere I'll have to drop off my neice and nephew home tomorrow. You would love em. They're really quite charming. Especially my neice. Would you like to meet them? They love meeting new people, especially when I introduce them to new people." At this moment, Heinz was willing to meet major monogram, or anybody for that matter. He was still trying to comprehend the fact that he got a date with the girl of his dreams.

"Sure I would love to meet them. What are their names?"

"Well I have a sixteen year old nephew. He's got blonde hair, and blue eyes. His name is Jeremy. My neice is much more cuter. Her name is Suzie. Most of the guys I introduce her to feel intimidated for some reason. I don't know why they feel so upset when they're near her, but trust me. You'll love them. Here's my phone number, and adress." She stood up, and walked down to the stairs. "I'll talk to you later, . . . Heinz." She waved casually, and stepped down the stairs. This was great! All Heinz had to do was meet a couple of sweet kids, and after that get to have a great evening with Norine. It was perfect.

Later that evening, Norine had gotten home in the evening. Denah was sitting on the couch, eating some leftovers from the fridge. Norine sat down, and smiled to herself as she grabbed the book Doof handed back to her. She opened up the book to the first chapter. Denah noticed the goofy expression on her face. "Hey bookworm. What's got you going through your cocoon? Oh let me guess. You got first place in the library's dedicated visitor contest." Norine shook her no. Denah shrugged, and changed the channel. It was the fashion channel. That gave Norine an idea.

"Hey listen, Denah. I know you are usually the one who likes to set me up on dates, but here's the thing." Denah looked away from the screen, to listen to her roomate. "I met somebody at the library, and he's super sweet. I was wondering if you would like to help me out tomorrow. You know wardrobe choices, makeup, hair stuff, things like that. I won't make you, but please trust me." She closed the book for two seconds. "I know you think my taste in men isn't that appealing, but I like him more than the guys you set me up with. I just want you to trust me on this."

Denah looked at the screen, then back at her. "Wow. Two nerds meeting at a library, then out of nowhere they decide to go on a date together. I've never seen you show an interest in anybody, even when I set you up with people. I never thought you would show an interest in anybody, let alone somebody you found on your own. Well, while I don't necessarily trust in your romantic instincts, I'm not going to tell you who you can and can't date." Norine smiled, and gave her a warm hearted hug. "Alright, now sit on the floor. I'm going to braid your hair, so it's soft and tangle free in the morning." She grabbed her book, and crossed her legs on the floor. She read a few pages, then spoke up.

"Hey Denah. Have you ever met guy, and thought, "Wow this guy seems so timid, but hey why I'll date him, if he's so willing to step out of his comfort zone." Have you ever felt like that?"

Denah scoffed. "No, but then again, I date normal people. I can't wait to see this guy. It's about time you put some effort into looking for somebody. You're always the person who puts in ninety five percent, but never bother to put in the other five."

"No. Technically I'm the person who puts in seventy five percent, but when you set me up with people offer to give twenty percent more effort."


End file.
